


This Painful Crimson Red

by BloodRedMoonRobin



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, BDSM, Barebacking, Biting, Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, Blood and Gore, Bloodplay, Bloody Kisses, Bloody Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Damon Salvatore, Chains, Claiming, Claiming Bites, Cutting, Damon and Klaus were lovers, Damon doesn't remember Klaus, Dom/sub, Drama, Enemy Lovers, Eventual Happy Ending, First Kiss, First Time, Flashbacks, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Jealous Klaus, Killing, Klaus does everything for Damon, Knifeplay, Love Confessions, Love/Hate, M/M, Mates, Mating Rituals, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Nightmares, Oral Sex, Pining, Public Sex, Reincarnation, Ritual Sex, Rituals, Romance, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Scent Marking, Scratching, Sexual Tension, The Date with Caroline is with Damon instead, Top Klaus, Vampire Sex, Wall Sex, Werewolf Bites, before Klaus became an Original, good brother elijah
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 02:47:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7600477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodRedMoonRobin/pseuds/BloodRedMoonRobin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Klaus and Damon were lovers when Klaus was still human?<br/>What if Damon was killed by Mikael?<br/>What if all his plans and cruel personality is an result of this?<br/>What if Klaus than finds Damon again but Damon can't remember?</p><p>This is the story of what would happened</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Painful Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is a fic I had on my mind since becoming an Klamon fan  
> I hope you like it:)  
> Thank you

Chapter 1

Dripping blood falling loudly on the floor. The unbearable rattling of chains. The piercing shrieks.  
Sounds of shattering. Someone bathed in crimson red . The feeling of being burned.  
Feeling of flames running down the cheeks. Something tragically cold cradled in arms. A hateful monster motionless on the floor. Everything turns black an there is red so much of this incredible cruel  
crimson red.

This was when Klaus jolted awake. Completely soaked in sweat and tears running down his face.  
Every damn night this terrible dream that now hunted him for centuries and it would probably hunt him  
through all eternity. The dream always replayed the day when he lost everything his humanity, his family, his werewolf side, his heart, his soul and his love. The moment his lover died in his arms all this and himself died along with him. And if it wasn't for his immortally being he would follow his lover into death. Oh how he wished the first centuries he could die just to be reunited with his sweet beautiful lover Damon, who was already his lover when Klaus was still human. His lover who was cold-heartily killed by his father. Klaus still wished he had killed his father more violently, more painfully and not so easy and here was it again oh dear irony his father ripped his heart of his chest when he killed Damon and he killed his father by ripping his heart out of his chest.  
Since Klaus couldn't die he had only one way to be able to feel close to Damon an this was to fulfill his last wish. Damon died in order to spare Klaus from getting his werewolf side looked away which didn't succeeded in the end. Klaus couldn't stand it that Damon's death was all in vein. So he would free  
his locked away werewolf just for Damon. So that he wouldn't feel like he failed him. That he wouldn't have to fell all this despair. And that he finally could let go of this dream. But he knew that he never could and would wanted to let go of his memories and love for Damon. The perks of being an Original was eternal love and pain after all. Klaus slid out of his bed to made his way to his bathroom and into his shower. As the cold stream of water ran down his body. It felt comforting, calming. It cleared his head then his mind was set. He would succeed with his plan no one not even god or the devil could stop him.  
So he knew what he had to do. The next thing he needed to do was paying the little petrova doppelganger an little visit.


	2. This Love came back to me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took quite a while but I am sure I wrote like 5 different versions of this and  
> rewrote quite a lot until I was finally satisfied, even if I'm still not so sure about it.  
> The next chapter will come earlier I think or more like hope.  
> Please don't be confused about the Flashback, their not chronological.  
> To be honest I wrote most of Flashbacks ahead and just put them there where I find that suits the situation.  
> Please comment and it's not beta read so forgive me mistakes.  
> Thank you :) Enjoy it :)

**Chapter 2**

 

It was easier than Klaus thought to get into the dopplegangers house.

He just needed to give Jenna a call and make her stab herself and Elena would invite him in.

As soon as he was in there, he took her by her troath and slammed her into the wall.

She squirmed and whimpered while his grip on her tightened.

'' _Elena_ '' someone shouted and attacked him.

But Klaus was faster and pinned his attacker to the wall.

When Klaus looked at the vampire who attacked him, he saw the all to familiar bunch of raven-hair and pair of ice-blue eyes.

As soon as he saw this face he recognized it. How could he ever forget this beautiful face of his lost love.

The last time he saw it, it was covered in blood, cold and numb.

Those eyes so beautiful with normally an all consuming fire in it, that fought the icy-blue color of them making them seem like an shinning blue flame.

Were hollow, all color drained and not suiting them lifeless gray .

And now those same eyes which no jewelry could comprare with were looking with the same fire and life back at him.

 

**1000 years ago**

 

Niklaus couldn't sleep so he decieded to go out for an walk.

It was an fullmoon night so it was nothing uncommon.

He always was a little anxious on these nights. When such an night kept him from sleeping again,

he would always stare out into the deep woods near his house.

As he stared out into the woods he desired nothing more than to just run around in them.

He wanted to bath in the silver light of the fullmoon, wanted to smell the wild and fresh scent of the grass and trees, to feel the dew and leaves under his feets and to hear the noises of the natur.

It was strange he couldn't name these feelings yet he had these fascination.

It stayed a mysterium.

He didn't know why, but the dark, all consuming woods calmed him down.

Sometimes he felt like if he would just run fast enough through it, everything that bothers him would be left in there and he could start a new.

And other times he thought the woods would call out for him, he kept staring in them as if he would get an answer from them.

This was until his intention was drawn by an shadow rushing through the trees,

that he saw through the moonlight that shone like silver lightning through the trees, making the little water drops that were left from the rain glittering like jewelries.

First he thought it was an animal, but when got an better glimpse he discovered that the shadow was shining red and soon realized it was an person.

Out of curiousity and concern that this person might harm his family he began to slowly creep up to the person until he pinned said person with it's hands above it's head to an tree.

What was revaled under the moonlight was an bunch of long dark raven-hair, snow white skin, undescribalbe ice-blue eyes, red lips and a breathtaking face in a long white-golden rope with an red cape.

This person looked like an beautiful girl, but since he remembered that he met this person before, he knew it was an boy.

The boy smiled at him.

'' You're the one from the other night ? '' Niklaus pointed out with a smile, remembering their first encounter.

'' Oh, honey I've been called worse.'' the boy mocked '' And you're just as rude as last night. No manners at all. I have a name I go by.''

'' And what name would that be, princess?'' Niklaus asked in a mockingly tone.

The boy snorted '' Oh, I'm glad you ask. It's Damon.'' Damon introduced himself

'' And what might be yours, dear ? ''

'' Niklaus '' Niklaus replied grining.

Damon hums '' Niklaus is it ? Nice, I like the sound of the name. I'm going to _remember_ it.''

Damon rolled the words over his tongue, leaning slighty forward so he could breath this words.

Niklaus could feel his hot breath on his skin and he would be lying if he wasn't tempted to kiss this boy who's beauty even some woman couldn't comprare with.

'' I'm sorry. '' Damon breathed into his ear.

'' For what? '' Niklaus asked dazed.

Damon used the moment where Niklaus was slighty distracted - and yes, he would later say just really really slightly - and kicked him to get free against his knee.

Niklaus was taken aback and released Damon.

As Niklaus lost his balance and stumbled around, holding his knee but not falling Damon bursted out into laugther as he watched Niklaus.

'' I'm sorry '' Damon giggled not sounding the least apologetic '' But, as much as I would like it to stay here and watch your dumbfolded face. I need to go.'' he cocked slightly his head to the side to look at another direction but didn't stop laughing.

Damon took an breath to stop laughing '' Believe me, this is nothing against you I just can't affort it that my father finds out about my nightly visits in the woods or he is going to kill me.'' Damon added honestly but still in a playfull tone

Niklaus just groaned while he tried not to fall which was no use so he fell right on his ass.

Damon laughed even harder at that and began to move. He then ran off into the woods but not before calling after him '' Niklaus. Hope we see each other again.''

Niklaus watched after him speakless, a smile tugging on his lips.

\- Oh he hoped so. Even thought he feared that maybe they wouldn't see each other again.

The only thing he was sure of was that he probably couldn't sleep after this extraordinary encounter anymore.

Thinking about this strange boy. He couldn't even bring himself to be mad at this beautiful face so he laughed himself. Taking in the scent of roses that must have come from Damon.

As he wanted to stand up he felt that something was lying under his hand.

As he looked at it he recognized it as an silver ring with an small glittering ruby on it.

He admired the ring and smiled.

He reasoned that Damon must have lost it here and now he was sure that he would meet him again.

But well all good things are three, they say.

 

**Present Day**

 

He didn't now if this was one of his cruel dreams and he would wake up in his bed.

His lover vanished.

Holding his hands before him which felt his warmth just a minute ago, just to be reminded that those minute were an millenia ago. Or if this was one of his hallucinations were he saw and even talked with Damon just to be grazed with cold air and emptiness, when he tries to touch him.

But this was even crueler.

He could feel him squirming while pinned to the wall.

He can touch him he may not feel any warmth from this body but it felt real.

It feels like his own body.

Dead and yet so _alive_.

If this wasn't whether an dream nor an hallucination then it was real but how ?

His heart clenched for the first time in centuries, he felt like back then as if his heart was still alive as he gazed at this man that remsebles so much his Damon.

His heart.

'' Damon ? '' Klaus needed to ask shock, pain and vulenrability written on his face and in his eyes.

'' The one and only. Didn't know I was that famous '' Damon mocked but with an hint of annoy. '' And who might you be? ''

His heart sank at that question how couldn't he remember ?

First it seemed like an sick joke to him if he would breath his breath would stop immedatetly.

He didn't know what to think anymore as he watched 'Damon' still trying to get free.

He considered for a moment that 'Damon' was just an doppleganger.

But not only was he the spitting image of his Damon even his name, voice and attitude were the same.

That was to much to be confidence.

He stared at him wanting to figure out how this was even possible.

He was sure as hell that he held Damon's dead and blood covered body in his arms 1000 years ago.

He was then drown out of his thoughts as he realized that Damon tried to get free of his grip to get to the now unconscious and on the floor lying doppelganger.

Klaus felt anger boiling and sickened by the look of concern and sadness in Damon's eyes for that _damn doppleganger_ who wasn't even worth it if he wouldn't need her he would snap her neck right now for taking Damon's attention from him.

It hurted him to see how much she meant to Damon while Damon felt nothing for him.

He loved Damon decades before she even was thought of.

They loved each other before there was even an hint about her.

**It wasn't fair** _ **he**_ **suffered for** _ **1000 fucking years**_ **now** and when he finally has the chance to be with the only one he ever loved again.

**He can't**.

It tore him apart and was gruesomer than every death could be.

He didn't know what he was suppose to do.

Now that Damon cared more about the doppleganger than him.

He didn't want to hurt him. **Never again**. He couldn't take it if past would repeat itself.

'' Klaus '' Klaus growled his name unable to hide his anger. That got him Damon's attention back.

'' _Klaus?_ '' Damon rolled his name on his tongue while looking like he would just remember something

The way he spoke his name send shivers through his spine even if to that time he called him ' Niklaus ' it still had the same affect on him as then.

'' The Big Bad ? And here I thought you would look..... a little more... terrifying.'' Damon mocked still pinned to the wall.

Through Klaus shoked face an little smile slipped through.

This was and always had been Damon's way.

He had always an talent to never lose his humor and keep his sass attitude.

Then he realized how familiar this whole situation was and that if he leaned just a bit little forward, he could touch those tender lips.

Nothing rather would he would want to do than that.

He wanted to kiss him like all those centuries ago.

He wanted to pull him in is his arms to convince himself that he is real.

He never wanted to let go of him to make sure that he won't disappeare again.

It took all of him not to do so. But his desire for Damon was burning him up.

Damon seemed to notice that something was irritating Klaus and his innerconflict as he began to stare with intensity at him wanting to figure out what it was.

As their eyes meet Klaus felt his whole soul and heart shrieking. Suddenly all those Flashbacks and scenes about Damon as his cruelsome desperated shrieks and calling when he died all those pictures appeared before his very eyes so cruel, so hunting and ever so painful.

He may got an hold himself not to fall to his knees and cry. But Damon's shrieks were still piercing through his ears.

He wanted to say something.

But he couldn't.

There was so much he wanted to say and ask. So much he wanted to figure out.

He wanted to know why his deadbelived lover was now standing right in front of him.

Or why Damon for whom he does all this couldn't remember and looked at him with his eyes that used to show all his love for Klaus, now like he was an stranger and maybe even with hate at him.

But he couldn't bring out an word as if someone had cut out his tongue.

This whole situation became to much for Klaus to take so he wordlessly let go of Damon and speeded off with the feeling that someone had just cut his heart out again.

 

He couldn't hold back his tears any longer as his bloody tears fell down like their were burning him.

Nothing hurted him so much since Damon's death as that.

He finally after all this centuries met his lover, his soul, his everything again.

His Damon.

_But he couldn't remember._

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first versions had a lot more talking between Klaus and Damon but then I thought it's stupid since  
> Damon didn't broke up with him and then showed a few years later up.  
> And I don't think you can take it so easily if your dead lover shows 1000 years later up as an vampire.  
> It was more an inner monolouge of Klaus then anything else but I thought it's important to understand Klaus suffering.  
> Which has only just began.  
> But Klaus is still Klaus so you never know.  
> I promise on their next encounter they will interact more.  
> Look forward to the next chapter :)  
> Thank you


	3. Cruel is the Memory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Klaus needs some answers for his questions and decides to find them by talking to Katherine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry this took much longer than I had intended to but there was a part I seriously had problems with and my notebook broke causing me lots of problems.  
> I had actually a different chapter but my notebook deleted it so this was my attempt to reconstruct it.  
> Thank you so much for your support, kudos and nice comments that kept me going.  
> Anyway I hope you like and enjoy it :) Comments, Suggestions, Kudos and Bookmarks are always appreciated :)

 

_ **Chapter 3 Cruel is the Memory** _

 

Like a dark cloud filled sky hails down the rain, his eyes felt, never wanting to dry again.

His skin burning for the touch he missed for so long.

Always searching for a certain face, like getting lost in the deepest forest.

His heart felt like in the middle of the winter, frozen and cold as it died without the one that melted it and brought it back to live...made him feel _alive_ , like when he used to be and held him in his arms. When all those memories were real and vivid not shattered and destroyed.

Their love was shining and warm not just a blurring memory _gone forever..._

_A sweet dream that had ended so cruelly..._

He was the only one that suffered and was hurt, he knew but wished so much he was not that they could finally be together after all the boundaries were broken that tore them apart and yet there was nothing left, like a stranger – no even worse enemy he was seen by the one he yearned for so long with not once letting his love cease.

Those eyes that showed so much hate when they used to mirror all this love, burned deep in his mind tormenting him.

The words of forgotten love still echoed in his ears not giving him any rest.

As the only thing he wished for seemed to run through his finger.

But no matter how much it tortured him, his love came back and he wouldn't let go..he couldn't.

Not after he had found him again.. _Never he would let go of him again._

Finally returned to him even if he was not  _his_  anymore.

He knew he would never let him slip away again.

This time he would hold on to him..never losing him again.

_This he swore..._

 

There were so many questions that tormented his mind for which he had no answer and probably wouldn't get one, at least not from the one concerning them, since he saw nothing in his eyes that gave him the slightest hint of feelings for him nor any sign he would at least a bit remember in fact he didn't even knew his name anymore.

In search for those answers the only that came into his mind was Katerina.

But since she was the one who told about the doppelganger in the first place to save her own skin, she was admittedly the best lead he got to find out about his lost love or at least why he was at the side of this _damn_ doppelganger.

He would rather not talk to her but his desperation forced him to do so.

 

 

Impatiently Klaus waited on his house bar with a drink in his hand for Katerina to arrive, he probably didn't had to wait long but for him it felt like an eternity.

She slipped onto the stool next him, immediately grabbing for a bottle and a glass, pouring herself a glass whiskey.

„ So why should I come ? „ she tried to sound calm, but her averting gaze and shaking hand told him otherwise.

He could literally smell her fear.

„ Damon „ he nearly breathed the name „ Tell me everything you know about him ! „ he demanded, not even bothering to look at her.

Katerina for a second stopped in her track „ Damon ? Damon Salvatore ? What do you want from him ? „ she asked bewildered

_Salvatore...No it couldn't be, he thought_

„ Salvatore...like in Stefan Salvatore „ he asked hesitantly.

„ Yes, he is Stefan's older brother „ she simply stated, ignorant to Klaus reaction, taking a sip of her drink.

As those words fell from her lips he felt like his head would crack as he was trying to progress everything.

He had met Stefan years ago when he was still famous as the Ripper.

Sure Stefan had mentioned his older brother but never did it once occurred to him it could be Damon.

While their companionship, even thought Stefan was cruel and cold hearted, had whined quite a lot about his brother, the only one he probably cared for, ruining him more than one meal.

Like how he missed and loved him even thought his brother despised and hated him. That his brother wouldn't understand that all he wanted to be with him since they only had each other and other things he didn't listen to since he was actually more interested in finding Katerina to fulfill his lovers wish, not caring about his problems.

But now that he thought about it he should have at least once properly listen to him, to think he was so close to be reunited with his love, only missing his chance because he was to ignorant to see it, wasting the precious time he could have spend with Damon. All those suffering that could have ended sooner. The prevention of losing him to the damn doppelganger and becoming enemies just because he was so blind, continuing his fruitless search for Katerina when he could have got his love back, failing his love again filled him with self-hatred and shame for not noticing he was back when he claimed he would always find him.

His hands clenched around his glass so tightly, small cracks were created.

Katerina frowned as she watched him sitting there so motionless and in deep thoughts , not daring to say a word in fear it might be her last.

She wondered what had bothered him so much that he was in this state but was not sure if she wanted to know the answer.

When the original snapped out of this trance like state she braced herself for whatever impact would come as he dangerously turned to her his darkened eyes staring right into hers.

„  _ **Tell me everything you know about him !**_ „ he growled, in frustration

Fear crept into her and she was unable to say anything for a moment but tried to compose herself since she knew Klaus was no man of patience and if she wanted to see the next morning she had to answer fast, only that she was unbeknownst to herself signing her own death sentence otherwise she wouldn't have told him everything so freely.

And so she began to tell him that she had met both brothers while her stay at the Salvatore house and fallen for both, but had and would always love Stefan more. That Damon was the more open minded of the two that she didn't even had to manipulate him nor force him into drinking her blood which he only did so gladly. That both died in an hopeless attempt to save her life only be reborn as vampires.

_\- At least that explained why he was a vampire now._

And naturally Damon's 150 years long quest to open the crypt in which she was never from the beginning. But she never found it for necessary to tell him this nor call things off with him so he could move on, instead she took a sick pleasure in it to witness his agony she could have stopped but decided for not to do so because she simple didn't cared. Causing him only pain and all the more when he finally reached his goal in freeing her only to be granted with the knowledge that she had played him all along and let him suffer for nothing.

As she spoke so taunting of his love, he cherished so much, an immense rage began to build inside of him.

_How could she do all this to him without even feeling the least sorry for it instead she seems nearly proud of it._

_How could she dare to touch what was not hers, but his._

_How could she steal Damon's humanity when not even he dared to do so._

An incredible pain formed in his chest to know that Damon had loved someone else beside him but it disgusted him to the core to know that she was the one.

This  _whore_ didn't deserved him, especially not his love which was like a grace, he only knew to good, not only would he give everything for the one he loves but also would love them for all eternity, like he did used love him, so much he gave his life to save him and she tossed away like it was nothing.

All the more reason to give her and the damn doppelganger a splendid horrifying death.

Even thought nothing he would do to them would be in anyway an adequate punishment for what they did to his beloved.

As his blind rage got the better of him and his vision bleed away, without a warning he slammed her against the bar, knocking several bottles down the juice spilling over the counter, the shattering sound overriding her groan.

In a blink of an eye too fast for her to react Klaus had broke off the leg of a chair and pushed it into her stomach., making her cry out in pain. The blood slowly floating out around the stake, forming a deep stain on her shirt.

For a moment she looked with wide fear filled eyes at him. Tears welling in her eyes, panting she tried to grab the stake in an attempt to pull him out but with a firm grip on her throat he had pinned her to bar, keeping her in place as he twisted the stake, digging deeper into the wound.

Panic broke out in her as tears ran down her face, chocking shrieks escaped her and in her useless attempts of struggling free, she clawed in his arms and trashed out with her legs. Only to get from an even more pissed off original, if the bared fangs were any sign, the stake even more pushed in.

She was sure he would draw to her heart while enjoying her whimpers and cries.

More tears ran down her face as she begged „ K..Klaus please don't kill me „ she sobbed pathetically but she always was like this.

After everything she done to Damon she couldn't even hope for him to show anything such as mercy.

„ Give me one good reason „ he hissed, knowing she had none, tightening his grip

She frowned „ W..wait. You..you need me „ she stuttered.

„ Wrong „ he told her enjoying how pale she got „ I did need you. But remember you gave me the doppelganger so I don't need you anymore „ as he spoke this words, he paused for a moment as his blind rage wore off a little, realizing she might be right, he did need her, at least for now the doppelganger was off limit since she was under Damon's protection.

In fact he couldn't act by his plan at all as everything he would do would lead him to lose Damon and this was something he wouldn't risk.

He really wanted to kill but couldn't at least for now but he would certainly would make her suffer.

So he pushed the stake deeper in her earning him a chocked scream, as blood was welling out of her mouth.

The original sighed, knowing he would regret it but what choice did he have

„ Fine, I give you one choice. You certainly don't deserve it but I thought it would be shame to kill you right now if you actually could still be of use in the future.

_**So from know on you will assist me or you will wish I took you for the rite than the doppelganger do you understand !?**_  „ he threatened.

Not able to get out any sound except for chocking noises she simple nodded.

„ Good „ Klaus said smirking dangerously as he in a swift motion snapped her neck and let her fall to the ground. He kneed beside her, taking her necklace off.

„ You should have stopped playing around long ago. Now I make you suffer for what you did to my beloved „ he spat full of hatred.

She deserved far more than that and he knew it would become a new habit of him to temporary kill and torture her while they would work together.

He then walked away, leaving her abandoned on the ground, like the piece of trash she was.

 

Night had approached by now and his dark empty room filled with loneliness mirrored his feelings.

As he sat there in the painful silence, gazing at the pendant, he since he got it from his lover not once took off, always wearing it close to his heart to feel close to him in all those time.

Wondering if the crimson red crystal would be without it's strong red just as blank and void as his life without the one who colored it with so much beauty that he could never describe, making him feel real and dragging him out of this dreariness that made him dull, as he squeezed it slightly in his palm.

Getting lost in it's red, tracing with his finger over it's sharp edges and smooth cold surface, the only thing that remained of their love.

Without being able to tear his gaze away from it he was sucked in the memory...

 

_ **Thousand years ago** _

 

Niklaus rushed through the woods to his lover breathlessly when he saw,

Damon standing there on the balcony of his room looking at the moon, waiting.

The way his dark raven-hair swayed in the light wind, his skin shone under the bright moonlight that surrounded him, his eyes sparkled reflecting the stars and moon in them, the small smile grazed on his red lips drawned him  completely into his spell, he began to stop in his track and could just stare at the sight that unfolded before his eyes while his heart skipped a beat.

When his lover catched sight of him, a bright smile bloomed on his lips and for the first time in his life an angel began to smile back at him, that he would in awe go on his knees and worship him for the rest of his life.

With the widest smile he climbed up to his dearly awaiting him angel.

They both faced each other and said nothing for the moment and even though they were now only a few inches apart, Niklaus couldn't shake the feeling that it was still too far.

Damon closed a little of the distance and softy spoke “ Close your eyes “

Niklaus was a little surprised but did as told him.

The blue eyed softly put something around his neck, while his hot breath grazed his face and took a step back.

“ Open up “ he said happily.

When Niklaus slowly opened his eyes he could clearly see the anticipation and nervousness on his face.

Niklaus looked down and saw a silver necklace with a pendant swinging on his chest right above his heart.

The pendant was a crimson red crystal, that shone in the color of blood.

Damon suddenly took the crystal carefully in his hand and brought it to his lips

“ There is a part of me in there, so that every time we're apart or you feel lonely you have a part of me close to your heart and we're together.

“ This sounds like a good bye “ Niklaus joked, but with a little fear in his words.

Damon shook his head with a light blush “ No, it's actually quite the contrary it's a promise that we will be together forever. A sign for my heart. “

Niklaus eyes widened and closed the little distance that was between them taking Damon by his waist and bringing their lips together in a passionated kiss.

When they broke Damon looked with shining eyes at him „ Take care of my heart. If you break it it will die „ the raven-haired declared, smiling.

Niklaus bend forward, kissing Damon's forehead „ I promise „ he spoke softly as he gently took Damon's hand and placed it on his chest where he could feel his heart beat „ I feel like a bond would exist between your heart and mine if it should every be broken by distance or time my heart would cease beating and I would die „

In responds Damon leaned against his chest whispering „ Mine too „

 

_ **Present** _

 

For a moment he lingered in this bittersweet memory.

When he noticed the large mirror in his room without a thought he approached him as he let go of the pedant and saw it swinging above his heart, gently touching it, he wondered if Damon could still feel this bond between their hearts, if he could feel that he had his heart, always had it and hear it silently breaking by the distance and slowly dying.

As he gazed in the mirror, the memory of when Damon stood once before a mirror, he gently hug him from behind feeling his warm body against his and he turned around playing with the pendant as he kissed the place above his heart on his chest.

The warmth and touch of his lips on his skin as the touch of his hands very vivid in the moment until this precious memory was overshadowed by Katerina's words that pierced so cruelly through his ears and the memory crumbled, repressed by the image of Katerina and Damon together.

_How they kissed._

_How he told her he would love her._

_How they touched._

_How he drank her blood._

_How he looked with the same eyes at her as he used to look at him._

_His desperation when he wanted to save her and how he yearned for her the same way Klaus does for him._

He couldn't bear it anymore as jealousy took a hold of him, clenching his hands into fists before punching into the mirror, shattering him to pieces.

The loud sound echoing through silence.

In silents his heart broke just like the mirror he shatter with his fist, the pain on his already healing hand, not an ounce of the one he felt as his heart shattered into pieces the glittering blood slowly running the shards just like through the scars in his heart.

Tears he didn't know were floating down his cheeks as he looked down at the pendant that used to be a promise.

_How couldn't you feel that Katrina was not the one who possess your heart ?_

_How can it be that I have yours heart and yet you give your love so freely to them ?_

_How can you look at me like a stranger and at them with so much love ?_

_After all this time I waited for you, all this suffering how can it be you're still not mine ?_

_Why can't I be by your side, my love after I finally found you ?_

Were the unsaid words, that burned in his heart, while holding on to the last thing that was left from his lover.

„ I love you after an eternity my feelings haven't changed I have finally found you and I will get you back. I swear it I won't let you slip away another time „ he called out into the empty room, as he sank to his knees and broke down.

 

 

 

The crushing silence was broken when door swung open and his sister Freya rushed in.

She was breathless, he could hear her panting.

She opened her mouth but when she saw her brother on his knees in the dark room she carefully stepped in, all rush she felt before gone.

As she walked farther into the room she realized the broken mirror, and cocked her head slightly to the side to get an better ankle of her brother who still hasn't faced her.

“ Are you okay ? “ she asked her voice soft and calm, approaching him farther.

“ What !? “ he growled at her still averting his gaze from her.

She stopped in her track and decided to stay on distance. She took a breath and straightened herself as she began to speak up.

“ Niklaus, I don't care what you've been up to lately or planing, but stop it at least for the time being. “ this words came out rude but it was it necessary  
“ And why would I do that ? “ he hissed at her not wanting to show his hurt, speeding up to her, his face dangerously close.

She frowned not knowing what scared her more her brother's rage or the haunted look on him.

Freya sighed “ Mom is back. “

Klaus was like paralyzed. It was impossible, she couldn't be back. If she was back he knew that she would not want a heartwarming family reunion but the death of every single one of them.

But he couldn't really be concerned about himself or his siblings but more about what she might do to Damon when she would find out about him. He knew her all to well to know that she would without hesitation torture or kill Damon just to make him suffer. And just now he couldn't protect Damon from her.

When he imagined what she might do to him and he couldn't do anything again it made him go rampage. He couldn't hold all this emotions back anymore.

The fear, grief, wrath, jealousy, self-hatred, desperation, yearning and all the other feelings he kept inside of him with his demons that lived in his soul and heart. It broke out of him letting the monster roam free.  

He began to throw around what he could get in his grasp, while his sister just stood there rigid like a statue from shock and fear, watching.

After he calmed down he stood in his damaged room panting.

A few minutes got by until he growled “ _ **Get out !**_  “

Freya looked with wide eyes at him as he shouted again “  _ **Get out !**_  “

The very same moment she ran out of it, leaving her brother to himself.

Klaus was completely broken in the moment not wanting the past to repeated itself.

_This time he would protect Damon even if it cost his own life, he would save him._

_He promised as the silent unseen tears fell for the one who would never know about them._

_The one whom tears ran down his face without knowing why..._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While writing the part were Klaus breaks down I cried so hard myself. I think while editing and writing one after another version of this until the final, I tortured myself so hard with this but I was only then satisfied when I really felt stinging pain in my heart myself. By the way if you think Klaus can't suffer anymore, I can assure you that was not even the worst he has to endure.  
> Also originally I planed on killing Katherine off but than thought of keeping her since she will later play a bigger role.  
> Next chapter Damon will have finally a real appearance and interact with Klaus more.  
> Look forward to it and thank you for reading :)


End file.
